The Adventure Begins
by Skyker
Summary: AU What if Harry had made a friend before leaving for Hogwarts? Harry is nine and gets invited to join a friendly game of football, British style. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly ordinary street, with well kept lawns, driveways tarred to a perfect sheen of black, weeded flower beds and a small park with a newly painted swing set. As if to complement the ordinary street, it was a particularly ordinary day. Blue sky with patches of wayward cloud and a sun that was neither too warm, nor too weak. Somewhere down at the end of the street was a man mowing his lawn, though it didn't really need it, and just beyond his property sat the quaint little street sign that read 'Privet Drive'. Now for the most part, the occupants of Privet Drive were enjoying a calm afternoon inside watching their programs or reading a book, however, a young lad of perhaps eight or nine years was currently being shooed out the front door by a particularly horsey-faced woman who went by the simple name of Petunia Dursley. "Off with you, Dudley has had just about enough of your snoopy, and so have I, out and play, or whatever it is you do." Her shrill voice instructed, and the boy didn't complain as the door was shut practically on his heels. He was slight, and perhaps rather short for his age, with a mane of tousled dark brown hair, and behind askew glasses, green eyes. The boy glanced back towards the shut door wearily, and then passed a hand under his button nose with a sniff before righting his oversized glasses and heading down the driveway. He hesitated a moment, glanced back, and then checked both ways before crossing the road. This young lad was Harry Potter, his parents were long dead, in a car crash as he was told and he was left to the care of a rather reluctant Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. And it wasn't uncommon for him to be kicked out of the house, left to his own devices. He was rather responsible for his age, or so he thought. One had to be grown up when crossing the street by one's self, after all. The young boy took to the park, and ignoring the other kids playing there, grabbed the last swing before someone else did. Harry glanced around at the others, most were younger than he, one or two maybe his age. But he didn't bother making friends. The last friend he had had been scared off by Dudley, and Harry just didn't think it was fair to anyone to have Dudley chasing them with a rake. He grimaced inwardly and began to swing, relishing in the rushing wind past his ears, and the way it pulled at his hair, revealing a curious scar on his forehead.

Harry could swing for hours if he wanted, he loved it, the back and forth motion, going higher and higher until the chain started to snap at gravity's pulling. But today he didn't, today he graciously surrendered the swing to a younger kid with large pleading eyes. Part of him felt irritated at the kid who had hovered around him for the whole time, and part relieved and grateful to do something kind for someone else. Part of him called 'mine, mine, mine!' and part backed down maturely. He couldn't deny that he was a child after all, and was allowed to be childish. At least, he thought he should be allowed, despite what the Dursleys... his aunt and uncle... thought. In any case, he would not be allowed in for a little while, so he contended himself with sitting alone on a park bench and watch the others play. He sat there fidgeting for a good while, though it seemed longer, when a voice caught him off guard. Most people paid him little mind. It was a kid, maybe his age, maybe a year older. "Oi!" Harry stood up and turned around; the voice had come from behind him. "You look fast, want to play some football?" The kid asked. He was taller than Harry, somewhat gangly looking, with messy chestnut hair and dark eyes. He had this huge grin on his face. "Oh.. uh.." Harry stumbled, how could he turn him down nicely? "Oh come on, we need another player." The other kid said brightly, he seemed older than Harry, but there was a group of other kids, few seemed his age, most seemed a year or two older. He suddenly felt shy. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, the other had walked up. "This way then." And he steered the dumbfounded scarheaded lad onto the field. Goal posts were represented by water bottles, and the teams were divided by shirts and no-shirts. The only girls were, of course, on the shirts team. "I'm Daniel, what's your name?" The kid asked as he put Harry in between the 'net' and the center line. "H-Harry." Harry said, looking up at the Daniel with an awestruck look. "Alright Harry, you're on the shirts team, and you're gonna play defense, that means you have to stop the ball-" He held up a football(soccer ball). "From being kicked into the net." He pointed at the space between the water bottles closest to Harry. With a slap on the back, he took his shirt off and ran to the other team's side. Harry felt extremely nervous. He shouldn't be here, making friends, Dudley would ruin it. Ruin everything for everyone. These thoughts plagued him until the first goal was scored, and soon after, well, the laughing, the camaraderie and the friendly rivalry that was beginning to form were sweeping the nine-year-old away.

As the game began to wind down, and get sillier, and each side was beginning to lose players, Harry realized just how much time had passed. He felt the nervousness about to kick in tenfold, but a friendly face soon dashed it away. "Hey Harry, good playing, I think you improved from when you first started." The idea of praise was foreign to Harry, at least, when it wasn't directed at 'Duddykins'. He couldn't help beaming, going red from embarrassment, feel warmed, and vaguely uncomfortable all at once. "We're gonna play again tomorrow, you should come." He said, before jogging off after his friends. Harry felt... well star struck by the other lad. He felt included and useful. And the whole thing had him absolutely bubbly and giddy.

He was still riding a high when he quietly entered the Dursley abode, leaving his shoes tucked away in the closet, he found the dishes already for him to start on, and the family gathered in front of the telly. Petunia glanced up as she heard the door close, not quite as taken with the program as her husband and son. "I was wondering when you would get home, finish the dishes, there's some leftovers in the fridge." Harry nodded quickly, trying to ignore the distaste she had on her face. "Yes Aunt Petunia." He murmured, and hurried to do as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

Light streamed through the small grate in the cupboard door, falling across the back of Harry's hand, feeling warm, soft. He lay on his small cot, dozing, eyes half lidded. It was morning, and it was the weekend, the whole house was quiet, everyone was sleeping in. But he couldn't. He had been rudely awoken by a needy bladder, and immediately regretted not going before bed, but most of all he was eager to be on his best behaviour, do all his chores, and then, when the time came, return to the park. He felt mischievous, nervous, and alive. Like he was sneaking a cookie while the Dursleys weren't home, the feeling was exhilarating. Making friends behind Dudley's back. He would have to be cautious of course, not let on that he was doing anything other than his usual lone trip to the park. In his mind, he played through a moment in their game where Daniel had gotten the ball, and ran with it. He was fast. Harry wanted to be fast, he could out run Dudley. He would never be caught. He recalled when he had finally managed to get the ball away from someone... he didn't know their name. He let the warm feeling of success keep his mind busy until he heard movement from upstairs.

He felt his body and mind tense, he was too impatient and much too excited. He kept trying to remind himself not to get his hopes up. But there they were, getting up and up and up anyways. He heard the water run from the upstairs bathroom, the toilet flush. He sat up, waiting. It seemed ages before someone came down the stairs and opened the cupboard door. "Good morning Aunt Petunia." He said politely, glancing down at the tired look on her face. She really felt he was a burden. He could tell. His heart sunk a bit at the thought. "Yes, yes, now go and wash up, quickly mind you. Don't use hot water. Then come a make breakfast." She said even as she continued into the kitchen, and as Dudley stormed down the stairs, loud and obnoxious as always. He sneered at Harry. "I want my yolk runny." He jeered. "And if the toast is burnt again, I'll get you in trouble." The childish glee on his face was downright sinister and Harry nodded and hurried upstairs to grab a shower.

Breakfast, surprisingly, was uneventful. Other than the usual criticism and a burnt finger, Harry was quite proud of himself. He waited, picking at the egg that Uncle Vernon had rejected, and thus allowed him to eat. "Potter, I want the garden weeded and watered." Petunia said sharply, as she noticed Harry picking at the egg. "And don't play with your food, you ungrateful child." He had the decency to look a chastised. "Sorry Aunt Petunia." Meanwhile Vernon glared at him over his morning paper. Dudley looked all too happy. "Mummy, may I be excused?" He said, coating his words in an overly sweet tone, meanwhile glaring at Harry. "Yes, of course Diddykins, Harry will clean up." She said kindly, looking totally entranced by her son. "Oh isn't he just so polite and well mannered, Vernon, dear. Unlike Harry." She said with a sickly smile on her face. Harry excused himself to begin cleaning up, feeling ill.

The day was horribly long, the garden was pristine before he had begun weeding, there was so little to do, and the boy was going out of his mind with boredom. The Dursleys had kept busy most of the day, Petunia had gone grocery shopping, and Dudley and Vernon were spending quality time in the backyard trying to put together a shed, Vernon bragging all the while, rather loudly, about his new power tool. Eventually he had recruited Harry to fetch things for him. Harry ran back and forth, Vernon swore over an unruly screw driver, and Dudley watched, sipping lemonade. All together it began to get disastrous when Vernon slammed a board down on his thumb. Of course he immediately turned on poor Harry. "Boy! Stop with that infernal racket, you distracted me! Get out of my sight!" Harry, suppressing a large grin, bolted it out of the yard, and, glancing at the clock through a window, nearly let out a whoop. His short legs carried him at a run all the way to the park, and to his new friends.

They stood on the field, a picture of fun and youth. And Harry paused to watch from a distance. This is what he had longed for, friends to play games with. He imagined becoming great friend with Daniel, even though the boy was older. He imagined Daniel not caring about Dudley, and then, he let his imagination get really creative and had Daniel standing up to Dudley. But Harry shook his head. It would take more than a few football games to become friends with the boy, surely. With a deep fortifying breath he stepped forward, waving as Daniel looked over to him. The other boy beamed, and waved Harry over. "Heyo Harry. Good to see you could make it." He said, giving Harry a jovial slap on the back. Harry smiled back at him with a toothy grin. "Did you want to take your position? Shirts again for you, sadly. See if you can catch me this time!" And with that the two parted to take up positions.

This time Harry found himself standing next to a kid his age. The boy was taller than him, and hadn't been at the last game. He had a determined set to his face, and had sleek black hair and gray eyes. The other boy looked over to him. "You're new, aren't you?" He asked, eyeing Harry up. Harry nodded, watching the ball out of the corner of his eye by pure instinct. It was far up the field still. "I'm Colden." He said. There was something about the boy, a quiet confidence and strength, an underlying intelligence to his eyes that made Harry feel as if the other's mind was at work. "Harry." Harry said, feeling both shy and curious. Colden grinned. "Most people call me Maddi, after my last name." Colden said, a flame in his gaze, it was unnerving. "Oh... I'm.. just Harry." Harry said, and then the ball was moving his way, and their gazes broke, and he leapt forward to try and grab the ball from a charging Daniel. Daniel caught sight of Harry and gave him a mischievous grin. It caught Harry off guard, and he felt the air leave his lungs as his foot, which has be positioned to kick at the ball, fell through space. He slipped onto his bum, his tailbone bruising as he fell hard. He quickly rolled onto his stomach to see if Colden... Maddi would grab the ball. Harry hadn't seen the other boy move, but the dark haired lad had managed to run up behind Harry, and with a certain grace, deftly hook the ball with his foot. Daniel tripped. Maddi charged down the field with the ball, his team cheering. And then the boy passed the ball to a teammate, turning to see Daniel. Harry saw the grin on Maddi's face, and then the twin one on Daniels. He knew they had to be related... brothers perhaps? They laughed at each other a bit and then rejoined the game. Harry had gotten to his feet while he had watched the exchange, and suddenly felt jealous. He wanted to be close like that to someone... to Daniel. The guy was just so cool, and friendly. Harry was star struck, that was for sure.

The game ended soon enough, with most players needing to head home for dinner, those who could stay congregated in the middle of their make shift field, sitting down to pant and talk and laugh, and try to cool off. Today had been warmer than the last and most felt more drained for it. But it was the good sort of drained the left you feeling fulfilled. Harry, with hesitancy, and a glance in the general direction of home, joined them. He felt on edge, but wanted so bad to get closer to Daniel. He found himself sitting next to 'Maddi', who sat next to Daniel. Harry hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin there and just listened to the group talk. "Oi Harry, you're quiet." Daniel finally spoke up, his natural charisma causing Harry to blush a bit. "Oh uh." He stuttered. Daniel grinned at him... and he felt almost at ease. "So I hear you live with Dudley, are you guys related?" He asked, bright eyes shining. "Uuh yeah. He's my cousin." Harry murmured, suddenly feeling self conscious. Would they ask about his parents? Would the rest of the group get scared off, knowing what a bully Dudley could be? Or did any of them know Dudley at all? He bit his lip and tried not to look stressed out, even though he was. "Oh, that's cool." Daniel said, about to go back to talking to someone else. "Uh, what about you?" Harry blurted out, desperately seeking the other's attention. He felt more eyes on him this time. Daniel's and Maddi's and a few others around them. Harry realized he sounded dumb, really dumb. "I mean-" He was cut off by Daniel. "Oh! Yeah me and Colden are brothers... Half brothers." He said. "I noticed you looked a little confused out on the field..." Daniel said, with a reassuring smile. Harry felt some tension leave him, his shoulders relaxing a bit. "Oh uh yeah... That's what I meant." He said with a nervous smile. Daniel only nodded and went back to his other friends. But 'Maddi' didn't. "You're kind of social awkward, you know that right?" He said, before standing up to leave, Daniel followed, and most everyone else. Harry supposed he should get home, even though.. he really didn't want to. He felt too happy... he felt like he belonged when he was with the group of kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain drummed an unsteady rhythm against the windows of the Dursley's home, for the most part, curtains were drawn, and for the most part, the house was empty. The exception being the lower left corner of the living room window that looked out onto the lawn. The single pane held a pale face with a gloomy countenance. He looked resigned, and horribly disappointed. There were no cars in the driveway, which indicated the Harry James Potter was alone in the house, and though he was told to stay quiet, on his best behaviour, and away from the windows, he could not help but stare wistfully out into the downpour. If it were sunny, he may have been with his... dare he say, new friends? He sighed into the chilled glass, causing a circle of fog to form on the pane. He knew better than to draw in the condensation, and resisted valiantly. Aunt Petunia scolded him for that, saying that it left marks on the glass. And so what if it did. With a sudden rebellious huff, he dragged a deliberate finger through the misted circle. "I hope you leave a mark." He cursed, and then stood to continue with his chores, which included but did not stop at dusting the living room and hallways. Of course he wasn't to go upstairs or touch anything at all. He could only use the duster to swipe gently along all surfaces. And it would be spot checked. Harry was not in a good mood that day.

The Dursleys came home late to find Harry sitting alone and quiet at the kitchen table. Petunia frowned. "Have you done your chores, boy?" Vernon asked, there was deliberate scepticism in his voice, meant to make the boy nervous. He loved to see the Potter boy scared of him. Harry nodded solemnly. His mood had not improved as the day had gone on. He had long finished dusting, and found that where once he was quiet happy to be left alone in the house, this time he felt lonesome pangs. Definitely not for the Dursleys he concluded. After a short dinner, where he helped with the dishes and Dudley went to play with his newly bought toys, Harry was sent to his cupboard and that was that.

It wasn't until well into the following day, which, while overcast, wasn't raining, that Harry found his much sought after freedom. He bolted it out of the house at the first chance he got. His excitement seemed to grow as he got closer to the park, closer to reprieve. There was a stupid grin on his face as a familiar patch of brown hair came into view. Daniel. Harry did not hesitate to observe how everyone looked to the charismatic boy as the leader, nor to admire the players, this time he ran straight up to him. Daniel didn't seem to notice him until he was feet away, but once he did that familiar warming smile split the other boy's face. "Hello Harry!" "H-hello Daniel." Harry replied, smiling almost bashfully. It took a moment for Harry to notice he was being watched by someone. Dark gray eyes from the familiar face of Colden "Maddi" Madigan, whose last name Harry learned later on. Harry's smile faded. He really didn't know what to think about Maddi. Their gazes held for a moment, before Maddi turned away to take his position as defence. Harry glanced to Daniel to guidance, but the boy had a thick barrier of friends around him. The young lad glanced between Daniel, his idol, and Daniel's younger brother for some sort of indication. But Maddi was paying him no mind, and, much to Harry's dismay neither was Daniel. Biting his lip, he turned to take up his usual position, on Maddi's left. The boy was really unnerving. "Uh, hey Maddi." Harry called, trying to be friendly. Maybe if he seemed friendly to his brother, Daniel would like him better... Maddi gave him a sideways glance and nodded. Something had the other boy's attention fully focused. Ah, Harry traced the invisible line from those gray eyes, and it lead straight to Daniel. Did they have a fight that morning? Just then, Daniel and Maddi's eyes met, and something seemed to harden in Daniel's handsomely smiling face. And Harry didn't like it at all.

The game began with most of the action being down in Harry's end of the field, Daniel seemed to hang back, which was odd when compared to the last two games. Harry found himself running back and forth a lot, not really helping his team much at all. Maddi, on the other hand, handled the ball with a cool confidence which made Harry envious. The boy had obviously been playing since he was young. It was nearing the end of the game, and the score was close. Here is when Daniel leaped into action. He took the ball from a team mate and charged up the field with a burning intensity that made Harry shy away. Maddi, on the other hand, rose to the challenge. There was no camaraderie between the two now. Maddi came at Daniel, but the older boy deeked him out and made a run for the goal posts. It was only as he made to kick the ball that Harry jumped into action, running at Daniel, eyes wide. But it was all for nothing, Maddi was already there, and he slid for the ball as it was kicked. The whole field of players seemed to hold their breaths in anticipation. The ball was in, and the goalie was left flat on his stomach, having dived for the ball. Daniel's team scored, and Daniel offered Maddi a smug smirk. "Pathetic." The word shocked Harry horribly. How could such a horrible word, one that he heard too often from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, fall from such jovial lips? He felt his image of Daniel skew, though not fall. Daniel walked off, and Maddi stood, every bit as cold as a block of ice. Harry fidgeted, then walked away to go join the laughing crowd that was busy congratulating Daniel. In hindsight, that goal had been really, really intense. Daniel deserved to be awed over.


End file.
